


But You Don't

by F_banana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_banana/pseuds/F_banana
Summary: I waited for ch 17 to write thissAn AU where Victor is the God of North Wind and Yuuri is....Better you read Only Blooms At Night urself, it's gettin more complicated :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_egotist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only Blooms at Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558602) by [queen_egotist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_egotist/pseuds/queen_egotist). 



I have collected my shattered pieces of my life just to see you again  
With all my power and willingness, I have crashed my wall of pride just to hold you again  
With all my heart and soul, I finally forgive you just to be with you again

Your silver hair,  
Your blue eyes,  
Your coldness,  
Your warmth,  
Your smile,  
Your anger,  
Your gaze  
Your wink

I miss you  
I long for you  
I will do anything for you

But you don't.


End file.
